1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel peptide possessing excellent antihypertensive activity and useful as a pharmaceutical. The invention also relates to a process for the preparation as well as the use of such a peptide.
2. Description of the Background
Various active ingredients have been extracted and collected from the fish tissues. Although some of them have been put into practical use as pharmaceuticals and the like, it is believed that more physiologically active substances should be obtainable. This invention was achieved based on such contemplation.
The present inventors have conducted research over a long period of time about the components of fish tissues, and found that a certain component extracted and isolated from fish tissues possessed a strong antihypertensive action. The inventors have undertaken investigations to identify such an active component and found that the component was a peptide represented by the following formula (I), EQU Pro-Thr-His-Ile-Lys-Trp-Gly-Asp (I)